1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat system utilizing solar energy, which utilizes solar panels to collect solar energy and transform it into electric current that flows through an energy control unit, a temperature control device, and a heat-radiating element to release heat energy with a predetermined temperature; furthermore, the heat system includes a storage cell to store unused or surplus electric current for backup. Therefore, when the solar energy is insufficient, the energy stored in the storage cell can be transformed under the control of the energy control unit into electric current flowing through the temperature control device and the heat-radiating element to release heat energy with a predetermined temperature.
2. The Prior Arts
Conventional heat energy devices, such as electric heaters, electric mats, and electric carpets, primarily transform electric energy into heat energy. They use alternating electric current as an energy source because alternating electric current is cheaper and more convenient than direct electric current.
Although it is convenient for the conventional electric heating devices to directly insert its electric plug into the electric socket when use, there still are several disadvantages as follows:
(1) When the public power system comes an outage, interruption, or electric power is cut down for an individual, the electric heating devices cannot work.
(2) In suburban areas, mountains, and other remote places where the electricity cannot reach, the electric heating devices cannot also work.
(3) Due to the electric energy not being able to be stored for backup, the electric heating devices still need the public power system.
(4) When the electric heating devices have been working for a long time, which will result in the age of an outer insulation of the cable, it is easy to cause leakage of the electricity. If the power system remains supplying electricity, it will cause a danger to users.
(5) If the electric heating devices are in wet condition or spilled with water, when the electric current passes through water, the instantaneous voltage rise will be greater than 100 volts or even 220 volts above that will cause a serious electric shock to users.
(6) And the electric heating devices have the largest electricity consumption among various heat energy devices, which do not meet the needs of economizing electricity.
Thus, it is desired to provide a heat system utilizing solar energy that can improve the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.